1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barrier material to protect property against damage caused by high winds and impact from associated flying objects that result from a hurricane or similar occurrence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and materials have been proposed, some of which are currently utilized, for the protection of building openings (such as windows, doors and sliding glass doors) from the effects of high winds and flying objects associated with a hurricane or similar event. In the simplest form, sheets of plywood have been used which are nailed or screwed to a building as a covering for windows and doors. The user needs to cut plywood sheets to the proper opening dimensions and install them. Due to their bulkiness and weight, plywood structures are typically installed only when a hurricane or similar incident is imminent. Plywood covered building openings leave a lot to be desired from an aesthetic viewpoint, and are not suitable for remaining in place for any long period of time. The plywood sheets need removed by hand after the threat of damage has passed. The securing system (nails, etc.) may cause damage to the building structure. In addition, plywood has limited deflection and as such wood studs (e.g., 2×4 studs) may penetrate the plywood. Also, if the plywood is not properly attached to the building then the plywood itself may become a projectile and cause damage.
Another opening protective system that has been utilized for some time is a plurality of corrugated steel, aluminum or other metal panels. These panels usually have holes provided at several locations along their periphery and are adapted to be positioned on screws that have been secured to the building around the opening to be protected. Wing nuts are typically used to secure the metal panels to the screws, and the panels are held in place by a combination of the screw-wing nut assembly and rails that at least partially surround the window or door. Like plywood, these panels are usually very heavy. They also need to be installed before a hurricane event and removed afterwards. Likewise, they are relatively unattractive and are not intended from an aesthetic viewpoint for long term use to cover a building structure. Also like the plywood system, these metal panels or “shutters” block must be stored in a place which permits the panels to be readily obtained when needed. Thus the metal shutters provide an inconvenient although effective protection against the effects of a hurricane or other storm event.
One system that has been used to provide light into a building while providing protection against hurricanes are heavy corrugated plastic sheets, such as those formed of polycarbonate. These sheets are typically installed in a manner similar to the metal panels. They are cumbersome to install and also require significant storage space. Combinations of metal and plastic panels have also been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,555. These products also lack aesthetics.
Another type of protective device is a flexible metal shutter that is formed from interconnected metal slats. These shutters may be manually or electrically operated and are permanent attachments to the building. They are adapted to be rolled up or open laterally in an accordion-like manner. Although these structures offer acceptable protection, they likewise permit very little light to penetrate when they are in their protective position. These systems also tend to be the most expensive and typically only come in a limited number colors (usually beige or white). Although they have better aesthetics than plywood or metal coverings, as mentioned they are relatively expensive.
Still another protective system is a coated fabric made from a plastic coated polyester material. The coated fabric is typically substantially thick to provide the necessary protection against wind and flying object damage. The fabric is provided with grommets along its periphery and is secured to the building usually using screws that are attached to the building and wing nut fasteners. These fabrics are heavy and difficult to install, and are relatively bulky to store. Such fabrics have relatively high deflection at low velocities and may lose their shape and tightness.
Other fabric protective systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,050, 6,263,949, 6,851,464 and 6,886,300, as well as in the following U.S. patent application publications: 2003/0079430, 2004/0154242 and 2004/10221534, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith.
Applicants have discovered that a need exists to provide a lightweight hurricane resistant product that is relatively inexpensive, easier to store, provides the requisite protection against high winds and associated flying objects, and is aesthetically attractive. Such a product could be left in place for quite some time without detracting from the overall appearance of a house or other building structure.